Transformers: War For Earth
by Dalek the Supreme
Summary: With Cybertron left uninhabitable, the Autobots have no choice but to evacuate. Pursued by their Decepticon enemies, they find themselves headed toward a small, blue planet. Observe, as the war for their world becomes a war for ours! Who shall stand, and who shall fall? Find out, in Transformers: War For Earth! (AU: Takes place in my own continuity, after the events of TF: HOTCW)
1. Chapter 1: Impact

**Author's Note: This story takes place in the same continuity as History of the Cybertronian War. Since History of the Cybertronian War is an origins story, I don't think there will be too many spoilers until later into the story, at which point I hope History of the Cybertronian War will be mostly wrapped up. If it comes down to it, I'll downright put this story on a temporary hiatus until I can complete HotCW. Until then, please enjoy (or at least constructively criticize) Transformers: Exiles.**

Transformers: War for Earth

Chapter 1: Impact

An orange spaceship as large as a football field with a rounded front, a rectangular rear with cylindrical thrusters, and large rectangular prisms with cylinders sticking out of them, soared through the space, heading toward a large, blue and green planet. Little did its crew realize, that at that moment a very dark purple ship that was slightly bigger than it and seemed to be literally made of pointy edges was creeping ever closer…

Optimus Prime looked out the front window of the Ark, sitting in his command chair. Prowl, Ironhide, and Jazz, from his left to his right, were in front of him, sitting at various control panels. Prowl's had a screen displaying a radar map of the area within one thousand miles of the Ark, Ironhide's had a steering wheel, and Jazz's had controls for the main dorsal cannon. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat on either side of the room, facing outwards towards control panels controlling the ship's side guns, with screens displaying the view from the sides of the Ark.

Suddenly, the whole room shook violently, knocking the Autobots about the room. Climbing back up to his seat, while ignoring a hole in his shoulder leaking Energon, Ironhide asked, "What the SLAG was that?!"

"We were hit with long-range fusion cannons, however, no ship is appearing on the radar. Either they're not using the Energon reserves, or they've developed some sort of new cloaking technology," reported Prowl, trying to sound emotionless, but betraying the slightest hint of panic. "This is very illogical," he continued, the panic in his voice becoming more apparent, "How can they be flying without using Energon reserves?"

Optimus Prime narrowed his optics grimly. "Megatron must be powering his ship with Dark Energon," he decided.

Suddenly, Bumblebee ran into the room. "Optimus, one of the generators has been hit, and the Decepticons are preparing to board from the port side! Fliers are trying to break in from up top, and I swear to Primus that I saw Devastator and Bruticus leap on the ship's roof, too!"

"Sideswipe, fire the portside cannons. Bumblebee, you need to locate Bulkhead and Warpath, and have each of them combat the Decepticons, should they get through, and locate the Aerialbots and tell them to merge into Superion; we'll need them to hold off the Decepticon combiner teams, and Hound, Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, Hot Rod, and Kup to back them up. I will join them, shortly. When you're done with that, tell Ratchet and Wheeljack to prepare the med bay; we may need it," ordered the Last Prime, stoically.

"I won't let you down, Prime!" declared Bumblebee, giving a hasty salute before transforming into a four-wheeled, yellow Cybertronian car and speeding down the hallway.

"Yeesh, Prime, are you sure he'll be able to handle all that?" asked Sideswipe.

"Bumblebee will get it done," said Optimus Prime, "his dedication alone is enough to propel him, and he is fast on both his feet and his wheels."

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis, Megatron's face was gleaming with a malicious smile. The Ark was being positively battered, the Constructicons, Combaticons, Seekers, and Triple-Changers were laying waste to the Ark's thick hull, and he hadn't heard Starscream's voice since the attack began. Today was looking up for him.

"Megatron," said Blackout from the steering wheel, "Optimus Prime is joining the battle against Devastator!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Megatron, leaping from his chair and over to the window to find that, Optimus was indeed swinging at Devastator's misshapen face with his axe from his perch on the giant's shoulder. His optics narrowed in absolute hatred. "I'm going out there!"

"Megatron," said Blackout, thinking of protesting, before deciding against it. "Good luck, sir," he said, giving Megatron a hopeful smile.

Megatron grinned maliciously. "You should know by now, Blackout, that I do not believe in luck!" With that, he transformed into a Cybertronian jet, and sped down the corridor.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Breakdown from the controls for the port-side cannons, nervously.

"Affirmative," said Soundwave stoically, from his place at the navigation desk.

"I don't care whether he dies or not," sniffed Bonecrusher, slamming the claw extruding from his hunched back down on the fire button of the starboard-side cannon controls, "I just want something to DIE."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," grinned Barricade from the front-side gun controls.

Ratchet felt the ship shake again, and frowned, grimly. "Wheeljack, I need the wrench to pry open this panel on Bulkhead's chest! The shrapnel is wedged in their too tightly!"

Wheeljack brought it over to Ratchet. "Hang in there, Bulky-boy," he said to the unconscious green Autobot, "Wreckers can pull through anything."

Ratchet rolled his optics at hearing another one of Wheeljack's Wrecker one-liners, his own concern hidden under a stern mask of determination.

Bumblebee walked in with a red robot with a similar body structure leaning on his shoulder. "Cliffjumper just got stepped on by Bruticus. I think his leg's broken.

"After that, he's lucky to be alive," remarked Ratchet grimly, before helping Bumblebee place his red counterpart on medical berth. "How's the rest of the battle going?"

"When I left, Megatron was there, and hitting Optimus pretty hard," said Bumblebee, making no effort to mask the concern in his voice.

"Then bring this to him, said Ratchet, handing Bumblebee an axe twice as tall as the smaller Autobot.

"Yes, sir!" said Bumblebee, grabbing the staff, and transforming, driving through corridors and riding elevators to get to the roof. Once there, he looked all around for his leader, only to get knocked over from behind when Optimus was sent hurtling towards him. The Prime landed further down the roof, while Bumblebee tumbled down, only avoiding getting sucked into the jet intakes by pressing a button on the pole, causing two axe blades to appear on opposite sides of the top of the pole and jamming one into the Ark's hull.

Megatron ripped a dorsal gun off the ship and aimed it at Optimus Prime. "This will finish you once and for all, 'Prime'!"

"You may destroy me this day, Megatron, but as long as an Autobot has an atom of Spark in their body, you will NEVER be victorious," said Prime, accepting his fate, while Bumblebee climbed back onto the roof, unseen by either leader.

"Do I look like I care how many of your FOOLS _MARTYR_ themselves?!" asked an irritated Megatron, rhetorically, before pulling the trigger.

"NO!" shouted Bumblebee, slicing the gun in half with the axe as Megatron was about to fire. Megatron snarled and grabbed the hand Bumblebee was using to hold the axe and crushed it before letting go, letting the pieces of what used to be Bumblebee's hand drop to the ground, causing Bumblebee to give a cry of pain. He picked up the axe and tossed it into Optimus Prime's shoulder, where it stuck, before lifting the scout up to his face by one of his wings, crushing the metal with his powerful hands.

"You think you're clever, don't you?!" snarled Megatron.

"I do tend to think that way, yes," Bumblebee mused, giving Megatron a smug smirk through his pain.

"You have a big mouth!" roared Megatron, "Allow me to confiscate it!" With that, he dug his clawed fingers into Bumblebee's mouth, and holding the yellow scout steady by the throat with the other hand, ripped off the Autobot's jaw, to the shock and horror of the now-recovering Prime. Megatron was about to stomp Bumblebee's face in, when he felt searing pain, and saw a slash on his chest as he flew back, into a dorsal gun.

"Harming the young one, WAS A BAD MOVE," warned Optimus grimly. That was all the warning Megatron had before his rival grabbed his head and slammed it into the hull of the Ark repeatedly, as if trying to drive the point home. Megatron kicked Optimus Prime's legs, knocking the Prime down, pulled a mace which began to glow purple out from between his wings, and smashed Optimus in the chest. He was about to do it again, when Optimus Prime's fist came flying up and slamming into his face. The warlord was dazed and confused, and utterly helpless as Optimus Prime picked him up, and tossed him as hard as he could to the planet below. Optimus watched as his nemesis turned into a fireball in the planet's atmosphere, before picking up the injured Bumblebee and carrying him down a hatch leading into the ship.

After giving Bumblebee to Ratchet look after, he walked from the med bay to the bridge, which really wasn't a great distance as the med bay was behind the control room.

"Holy smokes, Prime, what happened, Optimus?" asked Jazz, concerned.

"Megatron was there. I doubt he survived being tossed into the planet, though. He hit Bumblebee a lot worse than he hit me. His jaw has been ripped out, and his throat and right hand are crushed. Cliffjumper has been cleared from the med bay, and Bulkhead is almost completely repaired. How are things going at your end?"

"Last we heard, Superion has inflicted heavy enough damage to Bruticus to cause him to disassemble, and he's nearly got Devastator subdued with Hot Rod's and Kup's help. The Nemesis has been crippled, and it looks like we may have won this battle," said Prowl with a lack of apparent enthusiasm.

"Would it kill you to express some emotion?! We might just have won this war!" said Sunstreaker.

Before Prowl could respond, the whole ship shook violently. Prowl, Sideswipe, and Ironhide were all thrown from the chairs, and the control panel that controlled the starboard-side guns collapsed on Sunstreaker, crushing him to pieces.

"What the slag just happened?!" demanded Ironhide, before one of Sunstreaker's arms bounced off his head.

The light that signaled the ship's com-link was in use flared, and Ratchet's voice came through. "Optimus! I just saw two chunks of the ship blown away! What HAPPENED?!" demanded the medic.

"I guess the Hatchet was right when he said one can get too cocky," said Sideswipe, as the planet below them came up at an alarming rate.

"I'm so sorry, Omega," was all Optimus could murmur, as the ground rushed up at them. Optimus felt a violent shudder as the front of the ship impacted, and then everything went black for _everyone_.


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

Transformers: War for Earth

Chapter 2: First Contact

Bumblebee's optics flickered on. He could barely see a thing. He readjusted his focus, and looked around the devastated med-bay. Ratchet and Wheeljack lay unconscious on the floor, and he could see Cliffjumper's legs in the doorway. He figured Bulkhead must still have been on a medical berth. He tried to move his arm, but it felt as if it weighed as much as a planet. He realized he had felt this feeling only once before, and that he was coming out of stasis lock. After a few minutes, he felt power slowly spread from his Spark to his systems, and he stood up groggily.

He turned left and saw something startling: through a gaping hole in the med-bay's door, he could see… organic structures? He had no idea as to what they were, but they were tall, thin, brown, cylindrical, and had many arms sprouting green… antennae? Climbing through the hole, he found himself in a world alien to him. He marveled at the sight of the towering organic structures, before a sudden _"VRRRRROOOM!" _sound startled him into jumping and turning around, transforming his arm into his signature pulse cannon.

He didn't see what had made the noise, but saw something that made a noise just like it go past. It was compact, steel, and drove on wheels. He recognized it as a car, though he had never seen a car with rubber-edged wheels or small, organic-looking creatures inside them. His scout training kicked in, and when a third one came by, his eyes projected a blue beam over it, unbeknownst to the driver. With the image of a small vehicle looking like it was made up of half spheres and quarter-spheres. As he scanned it, his armor itself began to shift and change.

His chest armor took on the appearance of the front of the vehicle, only split in half and both halves turned inward to resemble a flattened 'v'. His wings became fatter-looking, and glass windows extended from the top of them. His crotch plate became smoother like the sides of the vehicle, while his lower legs shifted to look like the back of the vehicle split in half and folded out into legs. The panels on the outside of his forearms shifted to look like both halves of the roof of the vehicle, and the wheels inside his shoulders and inside his ankles began resemble the wheels on the car, complete with rubber tires. With the scanning complete, he retracted the blue beam and shifted the parts of his body, only this time he notably changed shape. His chest panels rotated until they were completely horizontal, and snapped together. His crotch plate split in half, and both pieces rotated over to cover the outside of his hips, as his legs collapsed into themselves, the wheels in his ankles flipping to face outward. As his chest flipped upward to cover his head, his shifting and changing arms flipped inward, rotating as the panels on his arms snapped together to form the roof, also with the wheels facing outward. A few seconds later, another yellow Volkswagen Beetle with black stripes sped onto the highway.

Samuel "Spike" Witwicky was running for his life. The school bully, Vince, was after him again. He was thankful he had been smart enough to bring his bike to school instead of waiting around for the bus or his Mom's car. Unfortunately, Vince had also brought his bike, evening the playing field. Suddenly, ahead of him, he saw Vince's cronies, Billy and Fred on _their_ bicycles. With too much traffic to cross the street and his enemies surrounding him on both sides, he knew he was in trouble. _Unless,_ he thought to himself, giving a sly grin, _I go straight for them!_ He increased the force of his peddling, and went zooming past Billy and Fred. The confusion caused Fred to lose control of his bike (being overweight already made riding it a challenge in itself), and he smashed into Billy. The two went tumbling down, half-crushed under each other's bicycles.

Vince raced past them without a care, seeing Spike ride into an alley. _He must have assumed he could hide from me in there,_ thought Vince with a wicked grin. _He doesn't know how wrong he is!_

Spike demounted from his bicycle and crouched behind a dumpster. _Now I just have to wait until they give up,_ he thought. That's when Vince turned his bike into the alley and dismounted, unaware that a yellow Volkswagen Beetle with black racer stripes drove up and parked on the street behind them. Billy and Fred stumbled over to his sides.

"Thought you could hide from us in here, did you, Spike?" asked Vince menacingly.

"Come on guys, what did I ever do to you?" asked Spike, scared.

"You were _born,_" said Vince, leering at him.

"Come on, guys, you don't want to do this…" begged Spike, looking for a way out.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Vince continued to leer.

Just then, the Volkswagen Beetle drove into the alley and stopped right behind the bullies, who turned to face it. The Beetle's doors opened, the bumper split into three parts, the outer two bending inward about 15 degrees inward. All the wheels on the car folded inward, while two separate things happened. The back of the car split in half and both halves folded out into legs with two heel spurs on each foot. The seats disappeared and reappeared as panels on two forearms that came out from underneath the vehicles, folding inside the panels. The front of the car folded down as the arms pushed put, putting the shifting vehicle upright. The hood split in half and folded to hang on the back of the half car, half robot, with tubes underneath them resembling jet boosters. The rear windows became a second set of wings, underneath the door wings, while the rest of the roof splintered. Two panels of the car with the gas tanks folded inward and slid together to form a crotch plate. To complete the transformation, the bumper folded down to both form a chest, and reveal a head. The face was smooth, with large, round, bright blue eyes, and small, yellow, curved horns on grey panels on the top of the yellow helmet. It seemed to have a gas mask like structure on its face.

"What the _hell_ is that?!" asked Billy in terror.

The robot held up his fists, glaring at them. Needless to say, the bullies didn't want to seem to bother Spike anymore. They quickly retreated; while the twelve foot tall robot kneeled down to look Spike in the eye, putting his hand on his shoulder. It looked at him inquisitively, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Wha-Wha-What?! What _are _you?!" asked Spike, backing away, his eyes wide with terror.

The robot looked like it was about to answer him, but then looked down sadly. The gas mask-like mouth guard split in half and folded into the sides of its helmet, revealing a startling lack of a jaw. Spike took a step back, causing the robot to back away, looking sorrowful.

After a minute, Spike looked over to the robot, and walked over, trembling as he did so. "A-A-Are you okay?" asked Spike.

The robot seemed to be concentrating on something, and then beams shot from his eyes, forming an image. The image was of him battling a larger, silver robot with shark-like teeth, a bucket-like head, and a giant cannon on his right arm. The larger robot lifted him in the air and tore off his jaw.

"Whoa... so you can't talk?" asked Spike, now feeling sorry for the robot.

The robot nodded sadly, then stuck his hand out, as if for a handshake.

"You-You want to be friends?" asked Spike.

The robot seemed to smile, its mouth guard folding back over his mouth, and then nodded.

"Sure," said Spike, smiling nervously, and shaking the robot's hand. "So, what's your name?"

The robot seemed to think for a second, before looking around, and finding a small insect floating by. He gently snatched the insect between his fingers without touching it, then held it out to him.

"Wasp?" asked Spike.

The robot shook his head, pushing it closer to him.

"Yellowjacket?" asked Spike.

The robot once again shook his head, 'No'.

"Bee?" asked Spike.

The robot made a 'Close' sign with his other hand.

"Your name's Honeybee?" inquired Spike.

The robot shook his head again, then his car radio said _"Bumbles bounce!"_

"Oh, Bumblebee!" realized Spike with a laugh. "Wait, how'd you do that?" he asked, referring to the radio.

Bumblebee's eyes widened as he released the bee, then he played another sound clip: _"I've got a jar of di-irt! I've got a jar of di-irt! And guess what's inside it!"_ Intrigued, he played another: _"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool." _The corners of his mouth turned upward underneath his mouth guard.

Bumblebee shifted and rotated his parts back into the yellow, black-striped Volkswagen Beetle, opening a door for him. _"Hey, buddy, need a lift?"_ said the radio.

"Thanks," smiled Spike, getting into the car and sitting on the driver's seat. The door closed, and the car took off, following his directions to his home. When they got there, Bumblebee let him out, and he sped away. His dad, Ron "Sparkplug" Witwicky opened the door for him.

"Where have you been?!" demanded his father, "I was worried something had happened to you! And who was that?!"

"I… was being picked on again. But it's okay, because my friend, who owns the car I just got out of, managed to scare them off," Spike told his dad, grinning awkwardly.

"Okay, I'm just glad you're safe," Sparkplug said, beginning to smile. "Come on inside," he said, "the baseball game is about to start!"

"Awesome," said Spike, smiling. However, he couldn't help but think of his robotic friend. _I hope I see him again, _thought Spike, following his dad inside.


End file.
